bdamanfandomcom-20200223-history
Lightning Dravise
Lightning Dravise (Japanese: レブ=ドラヴァイス, Rebu=Doravaisu, Rev=Dravise) is a Rapid-Fire-type Core Change System B-Daman. It was first released in Japan on October 2nd, 2011, and will be released internationally on August 1st, 2013. In the anime, it is owned by Subaru Shirogane and is one of the five Legendary Dragons. As of Cross Fight B-Daman eS, it was upgraded to the Emblem Charge System in the form of Sonic=Dravise. Body Set: Dravise Head Part With a dragon-inspired design, this Head Part appears as a dragon head wearing a helmet. The helmet extends left and right, carrying an upward slope as well. A horn sits atop the helmet, raised and curved in order to better handle one's grip to the B-Daman. Two spiked straps stick to the B-Daman's face, ending the helmet. Its dragon face offers anime-like violet eyes with a black pupil and white eye-lids. The impression of a chin is also left, slightly curved. Arm Parts Designed with bulky shoulder-pads featured with holes for the Stud Parts to go through, two curved blades protrude from their respective arm. Reflecting the Stud Parts colour, the arms end with a large armoured fist and three claws on each. Stud Parts Lightning Dravise has solid blue Stud Parts. Leg Parts These feet are teeming with spikes and bumps with the addition of several curves and minor slopes. Two designated areas of this piece are translucent and the feet also feature two "toes". On the bottom of this Leg Part are two hollow spaces for a pair of rollers. Core Part: Lightning/Rev This Core Part has a set of four rollers in its firing mechanism, to smoothen out the shots of the rapidly-fired marbles. In addition, there are a pair of cylindrical rollers at the back of the Core Part itself, which the trigger goes between when pushed to fire the marbles. Other Versions *'Spin=Dravise' (Campaign exclusive) *'Steer=Dravise' (Exclusive to the CB-29 Random Starter 2012) *'Metal Rev=Dravise' (Advertised by Takara-Tomy featuring the Metal Rev Core, also used by Subaru in the anime) Overall The effect of the rollers in the Leg Part is negligible, due to the holding spaces being too narrow for them to allow movement, resulting in friction on the playing field floor. However, the rollers work better on the Leg Part of Smash=Dragold, though. The Rev Core, with its rollers, makes it a good choice for Rapid Fire-Type customizations. Every serious B-Der should own at least one copy of this B-Daman. B-Daman CrossFire (Anime) Rev=Dravise debuted in B-Daman CrossFire talking to Subaru about Kakeru while Subaru was standing next to Kakeru's booth. Unknown to Kakeru that Rev=Dravise was the one talking, Subaru acted as if he heard nothing and walked away. Rev=Dravise and Subaru would be seen practicing in the secret WBMA facility and would release a stream of shots that would form the "Tornado Blow" move. Gallery Anime Rev=Dravise Debut.png|Rev=Dravise's Debut Subaru's Dragon.png|Rev=Dravise's Dragon B-Fire Toyline RevDravise.PNG RevDravise2.PNG TOPドラヴァイス.jpg RevDravise3.PNG|Stats 12-c.jpg|Rev=Dravise w/ Tornado Magazine 超連射.jpg|Ditto. 20.JPG 80.JPG DW.JPG|Rev=Dravise w/ Wide Magazine 005.jpg Trivia *Dravise's name comes from "'dra'gon" and a corruption of the word, "w'eis's", the German word for "white". *The concept of B-Daman using rollers for Rapid Fire is nothing new; it has been around since Super B-Daman's Bomber System. Category:B-Daman Category:B-Daman CrossFire Category:Rapid Fire Type Category:Core Change System